Only Fate
by criminalrelations
Summary: AU, Media liaison for the BAU, Jennifer Jareau is in a house fire with her son and gets saved by firefighter Emily Prentiss and sparks fly when they meet.


**I own nothing**

* * *

chapter1

Jennifer Jareau also know as Jj to her friends was tied to a chair while her ex-boyfriend William LaMontagne jr lie dead after tying her to a chair in her bedroom and locking the door so their son couldn`t get out, then lighting a fire downstairs before killing himself, could hardly breathe but she was more worried about her 3 year old son Henry who was sitting on her lap and who refused to leave his mom even though the house was on fire. Jj was getting tired and the fire was getting closer and wanted her so safe, she looked out her bedroom window and seen flashing lights and knew there was help for her son and maybe even her so she got her son to her off her lap and slammed the chair into the wall effectively breaking and getting the binds a little looser.

* * *

while outside stood firefighter Emily Prentiss who was currently talking to neighbours finding out if anyone was home and no one knew a thing, until a suv pulled up sirens blaring lights flashing and agent Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack Hotchner stepped out Jack started running towards the house, Emily and Hotch both trying to stop him but Emily was faster and caught him before he could get inside.

"Hey buddy. what's your name?" Emily asked with a motherly tone.

"Jack. I need to help them!" he explained

"who? Jack? who do you need to help?" she questioned thinking there was no one inside because of the statements from the neighbours.

" Auntie JJ and brother Henry" Jack said franticly try to get inside again.

stopped him again and said " There`s nobody inside. There`s nobody home."

Thats when Hotch walked up " Where`s Jj and Henry?" questionin his voice

"just like i told your son jack. he is you son right?"

"Yes."

"Okay like I told Jack there is no report of anybody being home all week"

" yes because JJ was at work and Henry was with JJ`s friend Penelope. **And I know she's home because we were on the phone when her ex came in yelling he was going to kill them when the line went dead**"

"Okay. Well **Dammit.** **Guys get a rescue unit in there now** we got two innocent`s and one guilty in there. one innocent`s a kid little boy other innocent`s a adult female. "

"wait you mean there not out yet?" Hotch asked annoyance on his voice

" Yes. all the neighbours said nobody was home. so no they are not out." Emily said a little sad and angry that no one knew they were home.

* * *

Back inside Jj was still trying to get free and could fell the heat of the fire coming closer so did what she had to.

"Henry, honey, get the bat and break the window buddy" she said a little sad and worried for her son

"but I'm not suppose to break stuff in da house" he said curious to why she wanted him to break the window.

"I know but u need to get out the window to safety" Jj said trying to get her son out of the house

"I`m not leavin with out u mommy "he pouted scared for his mom

" yes but if you do this it will get me help." she stated seriously and with a proud look that her son cares for others.

"Okay" he said sadly that he had to leave his mom for even a moment. He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the bat and hit the window with all the strength his little 3 year old body could allow him and broke the window then looked back at his mom for what to do next. Jj looked at her son smiled sadly and then got him to come over and give him a hug and a kiss before saying " remember what we practiced?"

"Yes mommy"

"Okay well do that but make sure people see you. Okay?"

"Kay mommy. Love you"

"Love you to Henry" she said then kissed his forehead "now go get some help"

"Kay" he said with a small smile before climbing out the window.

* * *

while out side Emily Prentiss was just about to go get her mask when she heard glass shatterand turned around to see a little boy in the window with a bat in hand turn around and radioed the men inside " Top floor,east side of the house one positive, little boy" then all of a sudden she seen him grab a pillow before cover ing the bottom of the mindo with it then stepping on to the roof that was slanted and start walking down to the edge carefully before sitting down, then next to her she hears Hotch yelling to be carefull. Then to her left she hears Jack yell

"**Come on Henry just like we practiced**".

Then all of a sudden a pair of little blue eyes land on her so she runs to the truck and grabs a latter and runs back to the house positioned the latter and start climbing when she gets to the top she sees Henry.

" Come here buddy, come on Henry. Lets get you down."

He looks at her then says "Then you'll get mommy right?" He says pleadingly with tears in his eyes.

"Ofcourse come on let's get you down first, Ok?" you ask already knowing the awencer.

"Ya okay" he climbs onto your back as you climb back down

* * *

It's getting harder to breathe when you see a shadow outside the window then every thing goes black.

* * *

by the time you get trough the window the fires right outside the door and she's unconscious , but even smoke coved, bloody, bruised, tied to a chair , and eyes swollen shut she looks beautiful and like and angel, you grab a knife from your pocket cut the tape and the ropes from her body before you pick her up and get out of the house and climb down the ladder. you are giving her clean oxygen when Hotch, Jack and Henry come up and say that Hotch is taking Henry for the night and some of Jj's friends will be at the hospital when she wakes up and so she's not alone and knows where henry is so she doesn't worry, you nod and say that you'll make sure she's ok.

when I awake in the ambulance there is a beautiful women sitting beside me, she has black hair pulled back into a ponytail, is in blue skin tight jeans, and a white t-shirt and she looks hot and the only words you can come up with " Who are you? and where's my son?"

she looks down and smiles at you and it makes you smile to then she just shrugs her shoulders and looks at you again and says

" Emily Prentiss and Henry is with agent Hotchner and brother Jack. And what should I call you Jj agent Jareau or Jennifer?" she looks at you quizzically whit a perfect eyebrow arched

"Jennifer's good and thanks for saving us. It was you the got us out right?" you cock a eyebrow flirtingly already knowing the answer seeing her trough the window when she helped Henry

"yes it was me and it was my pleasure"


End file.
